Como Romeo y Julieta
by FannyLu
Summary: Viñeta: Rose/Scorpius. "Mi amor prohibido con Scorpius no estaba lleno de drama, pero sin duda él era mi Romeo y yo su Julieta" Porque Willy había narrado su historia, mejor de lo que ella pudo haberlo hecho.


Siempre había pensado que el amor más trágico de todos lo había escrito William Shakespeare. Escritor y poeta reconocido, el mejor según muchos y uno de los principales intérpretes en la época del Humanismo, un Renacentista que podía estar orgulloso de sí mismo. Desde que tenía doce comencé a pensar un poco… ¿Cómo diablos llegó Shakespeare a escribir semejante historia? ¿Pasó por todo eso? ¿Entendía él el dolor de dos familias, que a pesar de ser de la misma clase social, se odiaban de esa manera tan irracional? ¿Comprendía él, cómo era sentir la presión de dos bandos recaer sobre tus hombros? Me gusta pensar que si, aunque dudo que haya sido rico o su familia viviera en un constante conflicto con otra; para mi Willy (como me gusta decirle en mi subconsciente) se disfrazó de Romeo y creó la máscara de Julieta para su amada. Pero esto es algo que nadie sabe o sabrá pero que quizás se sabía. Sea como sea, es un secreto que se llevaron a la tumba.

Otra veces, pienso que Willy escribió sobre mi y creo que es mi propia historia (omitiendo, claro está, tanto drama). Este razonamiento, que no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, llegó cuando cumplí 15 años. Cuando yo estaba enamorada de alguien que jamás se iba a fijar en mí y mucho menos debía hacerlo.

_Era 31 de diciembre del 2021 y en el Ministerio se celebraba una megafiesta a la que estaban invitados magos y brujas importantes. Entre ellos, mi familia. Hacía algún rato yo había abandonado la estancia y ahora me encontraba en el quinto piso del Ministerio, donde había una pequeña terraza espaciosa en la que no había nadie. Sonreí y agradecí internamente haber encontrado el lugar, ya me estaba cansando de fingir que me divertía. Me acerqué hasta la baranda y me apoyé en ella al tiempo que respiraba profundamente._

_Cargaba un vestido azul celeste muy sencillo y ceñido a mi busto (__Cortesía de Lily Luna Potter__) que bailó por unos momentos cuando una pequeña ráfaga de viento sopló. Entonces caí en cuenta, había dejado el abrigo en la mesa de mis padres. _

_¿Weasley? – fui sacada de mis pensamientos con brusquedad. Di un respingo y me giré sorprendida para encontrarme con unos orbes grises que me miraban con confusión y algo de… ¿Alegría? Me sonrojé al darme cuenta de quién era. – Si, eres Weasley – sonrió de medio lado y caminó junto a mí – ¿Qué haces aquí, tan sola? – ¡Por Merlín! ¡Se veía tan bien con ese esmoquin! _

_Yo… – lo miré con sospecha y recelo olvidando por un momento su perfecto atuendo, ¿Qué hacía él aquí? ¿Por qué me hablaba como si me conociera de toda la vida? – La verdad, buscaba algo de tranquilidad. Abajo hay mucha gente ebria y me cansé sonreírles como si nada – terminé de responder con sinceridad. Después de todo, era él – ¿Y tú? ¿Para qué has subido?_

_Estoy huyendo de Amanda Thompson – contestó encogiéndose de hombre mientras yo fruncía el ceño. Estúpida rubia oxigenada – Y te vi subir – lo miré arqueando una ceja pero me sorprendí al ver que sus mejillas se coloreaban levemente – Me pareció que querrías compañía…_

_Volví mi vista al cielo y me apoyé de nuevo en la baranda, tratando de no emocionarme e hiperventilar como chiquilla tonta y enamorada. Al menos tenía dignidad. O eso pensé hasta que mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa boba y centelleante. ¿Quién diría que diciéndome esas ridículas palabras haría que mis defensas se vinieran abajo?_

_Oye, Weasley… Tengo algo que preguntarte – su voz me sacó de mi ensoñación y me ruboricé, otra vez. Carraspeé y asentí – Yo… quería saber si…_

_¿Sí?_

_Pues, de seguro estarás ocupada… pero… Yo quería saber si te gustaría... – una suave melodía comenzó a sonar, interrumpiéndolo. – De acuerdo, esto es más difícil de lo que pensaba… - le sonreí aun sin saber de qué me hablaba. Él suspiró – ¿Quieres bailar, Rose?_

_**Rose. Rose. Rose. Rose. Rose. **__**Rose. Rose. Rose. Rose.**_

_**¡¿Como era que mi nombre sonaba increíblemente bien viniendo de sus labios?**_

_M-Me encantaría, Scorpius – contesté con la voz más serena de lo pensé que saldría. Él sonrió con la mirada pintada de esperanza. ¿Esperanza? _

_Se acercó más y colocó con delicadeza sus manos en mi cintura. Yo me limité a rodear su cuello con mis brazos, haciendo que quedara aun más cerca. Muy, bien. No te desmayes, Rosie. Todo está bien… solo… solo… solo tienes al chico mas apuesto, al amor de tu vida, al padre de tus hijos muy cerca. Es todo. ¿Todo? ¡Me iba a desmayar!_

_Comenzamos a mecernos de un lado a otro mientras la atmosfera se aligeraba. No sé porque estaba tan nerviosa, ni porque mi corazón latía a mil… A pesar de estar enamorada de ese rubio que poco conocía, eso no explicaba que estuviera a punto de darme algo. Scorpius mi miró dudoso mientras yo le sonreía tenuemente. Me devolvió la sonrisa._

_Rose, te voy a pedir algo – dijo con gesto serio yo asentí extrañada – Quiero intentar algo y quizás después de que lo haga me odiarás. Pero quiero hacerlo. ¿Me das permiso? _

_Aunque te diga que no lo harás, ¿cierto? – inquirí arqueando una ceja. El me sonrió a modo de respuesta – Vale, hazlo. Aunque creo que estas siend-_

_Mis labios no pudieron articular otra palabra. Literalmente. Porque los labios de Scorpius Malfoy se habían posado sobre los míos. Me quedé helada de la impresión, con los ojos abiertos de par en par; mi mente me gritaba que le correspondiera, y nunca había estado tan de acuerdo con ella. Él comenzó a mover sus labios y yo cerré mis ojos mientras le respondía. _

_**¡Me estaba besando!**__ ¡Y yo a él! _

_Scorpius se separó de mi demasiado pronto para mi gusto y abrazó con fuerza dejándome algo aturdida._

_Rose, __**te amo**__ – me susurró al oído. Traté de separarme para mirarlo pero me apretaba contra él sin intenciones de soltarme – Siempre me has gustado y siento que no querré a nadie como te quiero a ti. Eres la chica más bella, inteligente y perfecta que he conocido y quisiera estar contigo el resto de mis días. Puedo ser un tonto adolescente de 16 años, pueden decir que no sé que es el amor pero desde el primer momento en que te vi supe que serias para mí. Lamento si te molesta el hecho de que te besé, sin embargo eso es algo de lo que jamás me arrepentiré. Sé que es muy pronto, que no nos conocemos mucho, que nuestras familias se odian, que no aceptarían que estés conmigo y que no debería sentir lo que siento, aunque lo voy a intentar. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?_

El resto de la historia no importa. Solo el hecho de que acepté y estuve con él en secreto, evitando decírselo a mi familia. Pero desde ese día cuestioné a Willy, ¿Quién le daba derecho a escribir una historia así, llena de amor, pasión, dolor y deseo cuando no sintió nada de eso? ¿Qué sabia él de drama? Sin embargo, él era Willy Shakespeare. Un escritor y poeta reconocido que supo contar mi historia aun mejor de lo que yo pude hacerlo. Mi amor prohibido con Scorpius no estaba lleno de drama, pero sin duda él era mi Romeo y yo su Julieta.

**FannyLu**


End file.
